1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that reads an image recorded on both front and back surfaces of a sheet conveyed by a plurality of rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus comprising a U-turn conveying path and two image reading portions is known. In such an image processing apparatus, an image of one of the front and back surfaces of the sheet is read by one image reading portion first, and after the front and back surfaces of the sheet is reversed, an image of another of the front and back surfaces of the sheet is read by another image reading portion.